


Twins of Litt and Specter

by emaz0225



Series: Daddy Harvey [1]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Alessandra Marie Litt Specter and Dominik Aaron Litt Specter born on September 3rd 2003.





	Twins of Litt and Specter

**_Pre Pilot_ **

* * *

**_Alex has just turned 8 and her papa and daddy had returned her and Nik back to there boarding school in New York they have put alot of money into it._ **

**_September 15th 2011_ **

**_Alex gets up and puts on her dark grey pantyhose and puts on her beige skirt and puts on her white blouse and put on her school blue cardigan and she puts on her black Mary Janes. She grabs her journal a present from her papa and she goes to the common room and she sees her twin Nik come down in beige shorts and his school shirt and a cardigan with his hair spiked up they sit next to each other and they write letters to there parents._ **

 

**_Dear Papa,_ **

**_How is Pearson and Hardman doing I hope you become happy with your life. Nik and I are being good at school. I miss you so much thank you again for the Journal. Please be more nice to Daddy for Nik and I._ **

**_Love, Alessandra Marie Litt Specter_ **

 

**_Dear Daddy,_ **

**_Thank you for the new dress for my birthday. I have been practicing my Violin alot and Nik is being very supportive to me. Nik and I have been very good at school I hope it stays that way. I miss you alot daddy good you do me a favor and be nicer to papa for Nik and I._ **

_**Love , Alessandra Marie Litt Specter.** _

_**Dear Pops,** _

**_Hey pop, I am being good at school and baseball is starting soon and I am excited I love baseball and I have been sketching still. I have a secret for you to keep I have been feeling off for about a week now._ **

**_Love, Dominik Aaron Litt Specter._ **

**_Dear Daddy,_ **

**_I am practicing baseball hopefully to join the team. I love the Sketchbook and the baseball you got me for my birthday.  I am looking out for Alex and I at school._ **

**_Love, Dominik Aaron Litt Specter_ **

**_We get up and go to are rooms and put the letters on are desks and we go to the Cafeteria and sit next to each other and we grab some eggs and toast and then I see Eric Ferrginson come and he punches Nik in the shoulder and call him " A son of Gay men child molesters." I get up and kick him in the balls and say " My Daddy and Papa are actually bi and not child molesters and If you ever hurt my brother again I will end you. "  We get up and we go outside_  and I look at Nik and he is crying and says " Why is everyone so mean to us." I just pull him close  and hum are song you are my sunshine. **

 

**Niks pov**

**I get up and I feel the pain in my side again but I ignore it and I get dressed and I grab my Sketchbook and my journal and I go the common room and I  sit next to Alex and I write letters to dad and Pops I write something to pops to keep a secret because I know he will because he is a push over well daddy is a stickler. I have been being bullied by Eric he is a asswhole and I hate him and next thing I know is I am outside and I am cuddling with Alex.  Later I go to the the field and I run laps and I warm up in throwing and catching with a ball and I feel incredible pain but I shake it off.**

_**October 12th 2011,** _

_**Nik wakes up and he feel incredible excrating pain on his side he moves himself into the fetal position and moans he lets himself stay that way for a good ten minutes. He gets up and has a shower and he puts on pants and a t shirt and he goes to the common room and sketches a tiger and he sees his sister come down in a dress with flowers on it and he feels a little light headed and nauseous but he shakes it off they go the field for practice he does his laps and as he is running a home run and he feels his chest tightening and he feels like he can't breath then he sees black blobs in his vision then he collapses.** _

_**Alex pov** _

_**I see my brother fall and I look at him at worriedly and I stand up and I run down to him but Miss Diane holds me back when the coach is checking on Nik I am crying and I hear the sirens of the ambulance and I am put in the back with Nik as is Miss Diane so I am not alone to Daddy and Papa come.** _

_**Harvey pov** _

_**I am in a meeting with Jessica when I hear my phone ring I check the caller id and I see Washington Prep I think why is Alex and Nik's school calling me. I answer with my finger up to silence Jessica and I hear Mr. Darken the headmaster say " Hello Mr. Specter this is Mr. Darken and I am not pleased to inform you there has been an accident today Dominik collapsed on the Baseball pitch he is on the way to Reagan hospital along with Alessandra." I nod and I get up and I run to Louis office and I stop to catch my breath and say " Nik in the hospital let's go." He gets up and says " What." I look at him and says " I don't have time for you to comprehend just follow  me." He walks over to me and I walk down to the elevator and I go down to the lobby and I see my car and I get in and I say " Reagan hospital." I see Louis look at me with a guilty look on his face and I say " Louis whats with the face." He sighs and says " Harvey I got a letter from Nik saying to keep a secret for him he was not feeling well for a couple of weeks." Harvey feels anger at Louis for being irresponsible and says " Louis of all the stupid things if you ever get a letter from the twins saying to keep secrets and there not felling well or it deals with there well being let me know."** _


End file.
